Player Briefs
= Player Briefings = __TOC__ 'Overview' Player Briefings are visible as blue !' symbols. Briefing markers are not always visible; they "turn on and off." Interacting with a briefing turns it white. Briefings are, essentially, stories in and of themselves, usually relating to one of the major story arcs in DCUO. For example, the Punchline briefing series is about the Joker and "Legacy of Krypton" focuses on Supergirl, Superman, Power Girl and the rest of the "Super" family. Each series is broken up into several chapters: Punchline 1, Punchline 2, and so on. Completing each chapter gets you a unique costume reward; the rewards for briefings cannot be earned any other way. The costume reward will be mailed to you a few minutes after you complete the briefing chapter. Completing all the chapters in a given Briefing series earns you a Feat. 'Locations 'Arkham Unleashed' Completion reward (requires episodes 1-3 complete): Scarecrow Head Episode 1 - East End Reward: Jester boots 1) Roof SW of the Bowery map marker http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333020394/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5332405267/ 2) Roof overlooking East End police station http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5332405393/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333020952/ 3) Ledge on side of building S of Crime Alley http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333020872/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333021014/ 4) Roof S of Amusement mile (across water) http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333020788/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333021186/ 5) Roof W of Free Clinic Kiosk http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333020718/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5332405869/ 6) On top of karaoke sign SW of Bowery map marker (same building as 1) http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333020568/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5332405267/ 'Episode 2 - Otisburg/Burnley' Reward: Plant Head 1) Otisburg, street level courtyard 1 block W of Amusement Mile http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333021260/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333021364/ 2)Otisburg, street level alleyway. Start at Amusement Mile marker and travel W until due N of Botanical Gardens marker. http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333021612/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5332406545/ 3) Burnley, Street level E of Ruins kiosk http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5332406903/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5332407009/ 4) Burnley, Roof W of Ruins Kiosk http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5332406785/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333022012/ 5) Otisburg, Rooftop construction site 2 blocks NW of Gardens marker http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333021774/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5332406715/ 6) Otisburg, street level by small building @ construction site 2 blocks W of Amusement Mile http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5332406211/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5332406325/ 'Episode 3 - Burnley (Gotham Mercy Hospital)' Reward: Jester Back 1) Street level plaza 1 block NW of Diamond District police station http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5332408161/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5332408321/ 2) Beneath Levitz Camera billboard E of hospital http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5332407759/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333023116/ 3) Roof SE of hospital overlooking park http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333022280/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5332407205/ 4) Train platform E side of hospital http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333022696/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333022860/ 5) Roof SW of hospital http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333022478/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5332407361/ 6) Roof S of S hero rally point (N of hospital) http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333023220/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5332408051/ 'Beginning of the End' Full completion reward: Brainiac Grunt Head 'Episode 1-Little Bohemia (Metrodome)' Reward: Hive Gloves 1) Roof of building NE of Metrodome http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333114920/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5332499061/ 2) Street level, SW corner of heroes side hive infestation http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333114490/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333114622/ 3) Roof of the tallest building S of Metrodome http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333114724/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333114820/ 4) On the lawn of the Metrodome http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333115154/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333115250/ 5) Metrodome roof, SW ledge http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333115476/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333115578/ 6) Metrodome roof, SE ledge http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333115324/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5332499437/ 'Episode 2 - Otisburg (Knightsdome)' Reward: Dresden 7 Head 1) Top of building on SW corner directly N of Monarch Playing Chad Company http://www.flickr.com/photos/nowd/5443224357/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/nowd/5443826928/ 2) Lower roof of building NE of Monarch Playing Card Company http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5332500669/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333116808/ 3) Top of STAR Labs building SW of Knightsdome under big satellite dish http://www.flickr.com/photos/nowd/5443269699/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/nowd/5443872436/ 4) Street level SE of Knightsdome http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333115694/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333115772/ 5) Street level S face of Knightsdome http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5332500477/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333116624/ 6) SW corner of Knightsdome roof http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333115854/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333115946/ 7) N side of Knightsdome behind E pillar near roof http://www.flickr.com/photos/58803806@N02/5392528552/ 8) Street level N of Knightsdome by NE corner by water (Picture needed) 'Braniac Incursion' Reward: Dresden 7 Chest 'Episode 1 - Gotham Villians - Burnley' 1) Street level building between building & pile of rubble in Incursion Zone http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333181400/ 2) Near rubble with destroyed bus on E edge of Incursion Zone http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333181256/ 3) Street level covered entrance on S edge of Incursion Zone http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5332566273/ 4) Roof of Gotham Arms Apts overlooking Incursion Zone http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5332566433/ 'Episode 2 - Chinatown Heroes' 1) Street level SW of the Braniac Accumulators http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333182460/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5332567325/ 2) Street level E of the Braniac Accumulators http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333182200/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5332567073/ 3) Roof N of Braniac Accumulators http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333182006/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333182108/ 4) Atop rubble pile W of Braniac Accumulators http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333181780/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333181886/ 'Dying of the Light' Full completion reward: MechTec Wings 'Episode 1-Historic District' Reward: Classic Tech head 1) Roof of Metro Urgent Care Center, Corp War battle zone N of City Hall http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5332667177/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5332667387/ 2) Street level by building SE of City Hall http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5332666353/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333281582/ 3) Roof W of City Hall http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333281914/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5332667057/ 4) By statue CAO Dam South http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5332666667/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5332666805/ 5) Street level building SW of treatment plant http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333281146/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333281288/ 6) Street level just S of Museum of Art http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5332667515/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333282594/ 'Episode 2-Downtown (South)' Reward: Dresden 7 shoulder 1) Roof of Daily Planet Metro Station http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333280888/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333281016/ 2) Lower roof of building 3 blocks E of Midtown police station http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333282690/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5332667931/ 3) Roof top, NE building in circle of 8 semicircular buildings 3 blocks NE of Midtown police station http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5332665539/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333280772/ 4) Roof NE Midtown police station http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333280404/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333280510/ 5) Street level courtyard N of W hero rally point http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5332668059/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5332668183/ 6) Rooftop of green building E of W hero rally point (Power Girl area) http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5332668363/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5332668519/ 'Gotham's Gang War' Full completion reward: Luchador head 'Episode 1-Burnley' Reward: Steampunk boots 1) Street level near Ellis Memorial Convalescence Home (NW of Old Wayne bldg) http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5332778071/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333393292/ 2) Street level near some cargo containers in the NW section of the freight yard http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333393020/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333394384/ 3) Street level SW corner of building with Gotham Gazette billboards 1 block W of freight yard http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5332777775/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5332778991/ 4) Roof of freight yard terminal building http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333392720/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5332778833/ 5) Street level doorway of building across the street from the Taproom. http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333391864/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5332779159/ 6) Roof NW of Old Wayne Building http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333392574/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333393738/ 'Episode 2-East End (Cape Carmine)' Reward: Dresden 7 gloves 1) Ledge of Building above Hero rally point near lighthouse http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5332777355/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333394774/ 2) Roof NW of Old Soder Cola Plant (Venom Distribution Center) http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333392198/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333395048/ 3) Ledge W of Old Soder Cola Plant (Venom Distribution Center) http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5332777225/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5332779795/ 4) Construction Site N of Docks http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5332778509/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5332779527/ 5) Fire escape of building W of lighthouse http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333393438/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5332780073/ 6) Ledge of building overlooking Docks http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5332776965/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5332779395/ 'Hearts of Darkness' Full completion reward: Amazon shoulders 'Episode 1-Tomorrow District' Reward: Amazon Panarchos Head 1) Rooftop garden S of Ruined Metro Station http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333106815/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333106957/ 2) Covered observation deck midway up the northern of the 2 buildings connected by a double skybridge http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333721676/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333106665/ 3) Covered rooftop S of Science Spire http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333720718/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333720916/ 4) Rooftop observation deck E of Ruined Metro Station http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333105873/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333106065/ 5) Rooftop pool SW of Ruined Metro Station http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333722238/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333722340/ 6) Covered balcony SW of Ruined Metro Station http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333106201/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333721562/ 'Episode 2- Magic heroes instances' Reward: Minotaur Shoulder 1) Chinatown Electronics, on piping in room before portal http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333723280/ 2) Chinatown Electronics, alcove in minotaur room http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333107343/ 3) Chinatown Electronics, behind rubble pile just before scrying room http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333107477/ 4) Chinatown Café, ledge in first room http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333107477/ 5) Chinatown Café, Circe boss room http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333723118/ 6) Chinatown Café, by flames above portal http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333107765/ 'Episode 3-Midtown (Cain St Mall)' Reward: Amazon Panarchos gloves 1) Roof of Metro FD building NE of mall http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333109503/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333109689/ 2) Street level alleyway E of mall http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333109895/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333110067/ 3) Street level SE corner of waterfront building SE of mall http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333725476/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333110383/ 4) Beneath bridge to Little Bohemia http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333724294/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333724450/ 5) Street level between 2 buildings S of Centennial Park http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333723430/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333108439/ 6) Roof W of mall http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333108867/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333108867/ 'Episode 4-Suicide Slums' Reward: Divine gloves 1) Roof of Metro station http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333111925/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333727446/ 2) Construction site NE of shipyard (look for green investigation marker 1 lvl above in same site) http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333111013/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333726532/ 3) Tower @ entrance to shipyards http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333110591/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333110837/ 4) Shipyard, by building on northern docks http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333727970/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333112959/ 5) Street level apartment building N of Metro station http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333112327/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333112535/ 6) Rooftop SW of Steelworks http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333111461/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333726938/ 'Episode 5-Downtown (Glenmorgan Square)' Reward: Wizardly legs 1) Street level by the bottled building W of north bridge http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333114511/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333729874/ 2) Roof NW of Glenmorgan Square http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333113165/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333728572/ 3) Low balcony NW of Glenmorgan marker http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333113573/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333113797/ 4) Roof E of Glenmorgan marker http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333114003/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333729466/ 5) Street level by winged horse statue SE of north bridge http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333730080/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333115257/ 6) Observation deck of building W of north bridge http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333108545/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333108701/ 'Legacy of Krypton' Full completion reward: Archer shirt)Only Requires Episode 1&2) 'Episode 1-Little Bohemia (Met U)' Reward: LexCorp Head 1) Roof of building S of bell tower http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333857244/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333857404/ 2) Street level by a grey building on the waterfront E of campus http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333240907/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333857094/ 3) Street level courtyard opposite NE waterfront (E of Dorm kiosk) http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333855986/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333240773/ 4) Roof of the Met U main hall http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333239825/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333857578/ 5) Beneath a rail support N of the dorm kiosk http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333856450/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333856610/ 6) Met U bell tower ledge on SW corner near top http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333866512/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333241763/ 'Episode 2-Little Bohemia (Metropolis General Hospital)' Reward: Checkmate Belt 1) Street corner by building with Soder Cola sign http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333859266/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333897512/ 2) Ledge of Building E of Metropolis General http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333241915/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333858032/ 3) Roof of building in heroes Incursion Zone NW of Metropolis General http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333242937/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333859100/ 4) Street level NW of Metrodome http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333856146/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333240281/ 5) Sky bridge between the 2 SE buildings of Metropolis General http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333242265/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333242437/ 6) Ledge on NW face of Metropolis General http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333242617/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333858730/ 'Episode 4-Hall Of Doom (Level 30 Meta Hero Instance)' Reward: Patriotic Boots 1) Unsure/I don't remember 2) Tech Wing, floor above beginning transport. http://www.flickr.com/photos/58877667@N06/5394575079/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58877667@N06/5394575189/ 3) Unsure/I don't remember 4) Hallway to Meta Wing, opposite of where pale green mini-boss spawns. http://www.flickr.com/photos/58877667@N06/5395170186/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58877667@N06/5394575367/ 5) Unsure/I don't remember 6) Unsure/I don't remember 'Punchline' Full completion reward (requires episode 1 & 3): League of Assassins boots 'Episode 1-Otisburg (Amusement Mile)' Reward- Joker Goon Head 1) Street level next to Two-Face http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333920422/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333920548/ 2) Amusement mile gazebo http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333920972/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333921062/ 3) Behind cargo containers on the far end of docks http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333305857/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333306101/ 4) Cargo barge http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333921204/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333305689/ 5) Water tower S of roller coaster http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333304423/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333304627/ 6) Courtyard of building NW of Amusement Mile http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333920686/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333920820/ 'Episode 3-Otisburg/Burnley' Reward: Derby Head 1) Burnley, street level W of N hero rally point http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333307153/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333307345/ 2) Otisburg, street level construction site NE of garden marker http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333307501/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333306647/ 3) Otisburg, street level by building on N waterfront (N of garden marker) http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333923404/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333308243/ 4) Otisburg, street level alleyway across street from Arkham 2-2 token http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333306329/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333922196/ 5) Burnley, street level W of Ruins kiosk http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333307021/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333308009/ 6) Otisburg, street level under train track W of garden marker http://www.flickr.com/photos/58877667@N06/5394802396/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23927772@N08/5333923868/ 'Sins of the Father' Full Completion reward: Avatar of Sin Head 'Episode 1-Chinatown' Reward: Plant Back 1) Roof overlooking South Market, S of Market http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335337403/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335337839/ 2) Roof 1 block E of South Market http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335952192/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335338477/ 3) Roof 2 blocks E of South Market, in the same lot as Big Belly Burger http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335338687/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335953186/ 4) South end of Manheim Theatre roof http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335950678/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335951066/ 5) Roof due N of Shen Li Po Gardens (1st set of buildings N of gardens) http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335340317/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335954730/ 6) Shen Li Po Gardens http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335339615/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335339971/ 'Episode 2-Tomorrow District' Reward: Trigon Head 1) Rooftop Garden, Avenue of Tomorrow http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335341833/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335342241/ 2) Observation Deck on the E side of building just E of Science Police HQ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335342487/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335956820/ 3) Ledge of building SE of Science Police HQ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335343943/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335344437/ 4) Science Police HQ prison yard http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335344835/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335345159/ 5) On helipad on side of building S of hero rally point Avenue of Tomorrow http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335957226/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335343675/ 6) Ledge of building on NW edge of Tomorrow District http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335955104/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335341531/ 'Episode 3-Midtown' Reward: Patriotic Waist 1) Roof below Mario’s Meats billboard http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335345475/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335345799/ 2) Street level between 2 buildings west of gluttony demons http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335346801/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335347165/ 3) Roof of Ellsworth hospital by race marker http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335962092/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335962406/ 4) Plaza with raised walkway NW of Ellsworth http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335348779/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335963134/ 5) Low roof W of Centennial Park SW entrance http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335961436/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335961760/ 6) Roof of building S of greed demons http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335346123/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335346401/ 'Episode 4-Robinson Park & surrounding area' Reward: Divine Belt 1) Burnley roof W of park http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335349575/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335963942/ 2) Top of tall building SW of Diamond District Police Dept. http://www.flickr.com/photos/58720643@N04/5384986407/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58720643@N04/5385585770/ 3) Robinson Park, Pillars of Hades on large horizontal pillar http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335965710/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335966092/ 4) Bottom corner of tall building (same as #2)SW of Diamond District PD. http://www.flickr.com/photos/58877667@N06/5394017271/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58877667@N06/5394017503/ 5) Robinson Park, street level south side of park http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335351063/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335351391/ 6) Robinson Park, burning pit below the Pillars http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335350331/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335350655/ 7) Beneath arch NW of Forum of 12 Ceasers http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335352513/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335966860/ 'Survival of the Fittest' Full completion reward: Hawk wings 'Episode 1-Little Bohemia' Reward: Archer Back 1) Under the Queensland boardwalk ferris wheel http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5336045782/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5336046236/ 2) Raised plaza S of Little Bohemia police station http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335431905/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335432435/ 3) Street level in a courtyard between 2 buildings SE of boardwalk http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5336046590/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335434183/ 4) Rooftop N of building with Prince Ulgo http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335441627/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335442105/ 5) Lawn of l-shaped building SW of boardwalk http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335434583/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335434949/ 6) Roof of building on S waterfront (due S of police station) http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335435275/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335435843/ 'Episode 2-Downtown' Reward: Gadgeteer Back 1) Roof top overlooking park from E http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5336050100/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5336050604/ 2) Street level courtyard 4 blocks E of Old STAR labs http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5336051022/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335438701/ 3) Roof of building directly N of Old STAR Labs http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5336053632/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5336053994/ 4) Centennial Park just S of Old STAR Labs http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5336052836/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335440407/ 5) Roof S of bottled building near Old STAR Labs http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335439073/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5336052374/ 6) Centennial Park hedge garden http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335436429/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5336049702/ 'Til Death do Us Part' Full completion reward: Wizardly shoulder 'Episode 1-Chinatown' Reward: Kabuki Back 1) Street level in the market N of Madame Xanadu’s http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335474607/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5336087786/ 2) On ledge overlooking parking lot in the ShiHaoXia Business District on the E edge of Chinatown http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335478109/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335478553/ 3) On ledge of the building with the large Stacy’s billboard in ShiHaoXia http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5336091688/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335479233/ 4) Roof N of Theatre http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5336089878/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335477701/ 5) Roof 2 blocks E of Madame Xanadu’s http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335476263/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5336089460/ 6) Rooftop N of North Market http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335475395/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335475877/ 'Episode 2- Burnley (Gotham University)' Reward: Wizardly Chest 1) Street level alleyway W of Gotham Mercy http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5336093352/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5336093834/ 2) Upper roof of WGTU building NE Gotham U http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5336092474/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5336092896/ 3) Street level waterfront building N of Gotham U marker http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5336094318/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335481675/ 4) Street level between 2 apartment buildings E of Gotham U http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5336096112/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335483431/ 5) Train platform W of Gotham U http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5336096920/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335484349/ 6) Street level riverfront gazebo S of Gotham U http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5336095128/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335482661/ 'Franchise Briefings' All franchise briefing complete reward: Steampunk Shoulders (Submitted by: King) 'Big Belly Burger' Reward: Steampunk Belt 1) Little Bohemia- Big Belly Shop on West River Quay waterfront 2) Chinatown- Roof of South Market Big Belly (2 blocks E of South Market) 3) Burnley- Big Belly Shop at Gotham Police Sting 4) Diamond District- The south side of the river north of the big bottled building on the east side of the area, west of a smaller bottled building around a hexagonal building. (Credit to Durakken on forums) http://www.flickr.com/photos/58657927@N07/5381552993/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58657927@N07/5381552439/ 'Daily Planet' Reward: Archer legs 1) Roof of oval building 2 blocks E of Centennial Park http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5336174450/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5336174860/ 2) Street level by statue in Daily Planet plaza http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335562149/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5336175808/ 3) Street level courtyard E of Daily Planet Metro station http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335564247/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335564773/ 4) Street level building W of Daily Planet http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5336176248/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335563787/ 'Gotham Now' Reward: Angelic Helm 1) Burnley- Roof of the building with Gotham Gazette billboards 1 block west of freight yard http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5336146820/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5336156098/ 2) East End- Roof of the building with Gotham Gazette billboards 1 block N of East End Police Station http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5336147316/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335540765/ 3) Burnley- Two blocks east of the southern tip of the Botanical gardens, really tall building, the Gazette sign is near it's base on the western face. The icon appears on the ledge just above the sign. (Credit to Frostshard on forums) http://www.flickr.com/photos/58657927@N07/5381772298/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58657927@N07/5381179031/ 4) Otisburg- Street level beneath a Gotham Gazette sign 2 blocks west of Amusement mile http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335546359/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335546795/ 'Gotham University' Reward: Jester shoulder 1) Lower roof of WGTU building http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335547243/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335547603/ 2) Street level building E of Gotham U http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5336162282/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335549361/ 3) Southern steps of Gotham U http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335548091/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335548475/ 4) Balcony on SW university building http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335549803/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335550359/ 'Levitz Camera' Reward: Napoleon head 1) Midtown- In front of Levitz billboard NE corner of the mall. http://www.flickr.com/photos/58657927@N07/5381898178/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58657927@N07/5381293647/ 2) Historic District- Building SE of courthouse. Roof next to satellite http://www.flickr.com/photos/58657927@N07/5381292201/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58657927@N07/5381291475/ 3) Chinatown- Behind Levitz billboard SW of the Chinatown police station http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5336150470/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335537625/ 4) Burnley- Behind a billboard across from the Freight yard Sign. http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335531927/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335542257/ 'LexCorp' Reward: Gadgeteer boots 1) Downtown, ledge of building W of W hero rally point http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5336171752/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335558993/ 2) LexCorp building rooftop pool http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5336171350/ 3) LexCorp building south side 3rd level of open floors http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5336170950/ 4) LexCorp building covered roof alcove E side http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5336170016/ 'Metro Transit' Reward: Archer gloves 1) Historic District-Roof of building E of Dutch Quarter police station http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5336168028/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5336168590/ 2) Tomorrow District- Roof of Ruined Metro Station http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5336158074/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335545131/ 3) Chinatown- Roof beneath Metro Taxi billboard SE of Chinatown police station http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5336149522/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5336149864/ 4) Downtown- Roof of E Terminal Union Station http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5336169018/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335556169/ 'Soder Cola' Reward: Archer mask 1)East End (Cape Carmine)- Roof of Old Soder Cola Plant (Venom Distribution Center) http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5336148658/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335543319/ 2)Burnley-NW corner of 15 Kane St (abandoned), street level. Northern edge of Burnley district http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335534745/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5336148184/ 3)Otisburg, ACE Chemicals processing pools http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5336165884/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335552903/ 4)East End parking lot S of Amusement Mile http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335531085/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335541183/ 'STAR Labs' Reward: STAR Labs Jacket 1) Tomorrow District- STAR Labs main building, SE Corner under a small ledge http://www.flickr.com/photos/58657927@N07/5381229607/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58657927@N07/5381229157/ 2) Tomorrow District- STAR Labs main building roof http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5336172690/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5336173146/ 3) Tomorrow District - STAR Labs main building, base near front stairs http://www.flickr.com/photos/58657927@N07/5378974477/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58657927@N07/5379575186/ 4) Downtown, Old STAR labs W side of main building http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5336158912/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335545959/ 'Sun Dollar' Reward: STAR Labs head 1) Diamond District newsstand SE of police station http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335550851/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335551185/ 2) Cape Carmine, gas station near Old Soder Cola Plant http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5336149112/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5336157696/ 3) Otisburg, ACE chemical SW corner http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5336166810/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335554137/ 4) Robinson Park newsstand building S of Forum of 12 Ceasers http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335560469/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5336173988/ 'Wayne Enterprises' Reward: Wayne T-shirt 1) East End- Top of Old Wayne Building http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335531471/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5336155096/ 2) Otisburg- North side, inside corner of two buildings on the same block. http://www.flickr.com/photos/58657927@N07/5382129472/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58657927@N07/5381524937/ 3) Otisburg, street level service center NW of Monarch Playing Card Company http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5336165126/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335551967/ 4) East End (Cape Carmine)- Forecastle of West barge http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5336143612/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335543921/ 'University of Metropolis-Little Bohemia (Metropolis University)' Reward: Archer Belt 1) In a narrow alley between two buildings in the villains Braniac Incursion zone http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335533445/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335540117/ 2) Behind waterfront ice cream parlor S of campus http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335532961/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5336152518/ 3) Met U main hall balcony with Agent Dilligence http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5336145338/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5336153016/ 4) Waterside park NE of dorms http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5336151416/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/58041978@N06/5335538611/